As mobile devices become accessible and popular, users use them to view cities, neighborhoods and blocks. For example, instead of using a conventional map, a user is able to download a map of a city onto a mobile device that includes real-world images geocoded and specific locations. Those geocoded real-world images may be collected from a panoramic camera and a GPS device affixed to a vehicle in motion. A three dimensional model may also be collected using a laser sensor affixed on a vehicle.
However, the collected data may include noise that distorts the reconstructed image. For example, there may be a discrepancy between a camera and a GPS device, or a laser sensor and a GPS device when the real-world image is collected. This results in an offset between the coordinates of the real-world location, and the coordinates of the reconstructed image of the real-world location that is downloaded onto a mobile device.